No Matter What You Will Never See Me Cry
by Skylight26
Summary: A neko demon with a dark past escapes to the human world and ends up being Yusuke Urameshi's life long best friend. But when her past catches up with her, will it be the end of the carefree, happy life she's worked so hard to build? KxOC with slight HxOC
1. Prologue

**Ok, sorry to those who are reading my Bleach story! I will update soon! I just got this idea for a new story and I'm currentlly hooked on Yu Yu Hakusho! And as for the rest of you people, enjoy! Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and no I do not own YYH!**

_I looked at the sleeping silver kitsune with a mixture of sadness, anger, and hurt. Getting up and prying myself from his iron-like grip, I stood up from the bed and silently walked to the door leading out to my freedom._

_I looked back at the monster that had caused me so much pain. I definitely would never miss him or even feel any remorse for leaving him. He broke me, toyed with me, beat me, and he had let my only true friend in this hellhole die right in front of me._

_But not once had he ever seen me fall apart. Ever._

_I had never given him that satisfaction, and for that, I became a sort of challenge to him. He would torture me, cause me emotional pain, beat me to the point of death, everything. But not once did I let him see me shed even one tear. No, and add to the fact that I still refused to let him control me, meaning I would disobey everything he said and fighting back, it would all piss him off to no end._

_Everybody told me that somehow, I had this gift of making him lose his cold and calculating personality and actually lose control. But how is that when I end up half dead and still trying to fight back. I never understood this._

_Snapping back into reality, I lightly touched the red pendant that had belonged to my friend. I turned around and ran out of the hideout not once being spotted._

_Not once looking back._

* * *

**K, that's it for the prologue! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but that will be explained later! And this story is set just before the gang heads out to the Dark Tournament. They've already gotten their invites, but they're near the end of their two month training. OK? Yay! Well, next one will be out soon! Please review, I don't mind if you criticize it, it helps me improve the story. Thanks!**


	2. Ghost from the past

**K, I do not own YYH I only own Sayuri! Hope you like it! Review please!**

It's been about 400 years since I've left Demon World. And those years have been spent in pure bliss. I ended up as a newborn because of a deal I made with Koenma.

We had spent about 10 years arguing about what to do with me and then 300 years making preparations. Eventually, it was decided that I would be sent to the human world as a newborn so that I could 'experience life like a human and hopefully gain some sympathy for them instead of look down on them and destroy/torture them.'

I didn't even do anything to humans let alone think about them. They just seemed there to me. They were in a whole different world than I was, so why should I just judge them based on idiot demons, that only complain about them when there was nothing better to do, say. I was more like indifferent to them. They didn't bug me so I didn't bug them.

So, I was still a full blooded demon and still have all of my demonic energy and shit. I was only a baby though, that was the problem. Luckily, I didn't lose the pendant and my appearance was no different than what it used to be, only now without the scars…

After the transformation, Botan brought me to Master Genkai for her to raise me and to train me. In the time that I had lived under her care, I had risen from a middle C class demon to a higher A class. It's not surprising at all, seeing as grandma's training is complete _hell! _God that woman is freakin' crazy! When she's not attacking me on the training fields, she's kicking my butt at video games and trash talking or beating me up!

But, we are very close. I look to her as my own mother and hold a great amount of respect for her. Even though she doesn't say it much, she does love me as her own daughter. She tells me everything she experienced in life, all of her adventures, this jerk named Toguro, everything. In turn, I tell her all of my experiences and adventures, right down to now.

When I was about two years old, Genkai decided that it was time for me to get to know the human world since I would be staying here now. So she had Koenma send one of the guides to the Spirit World to take me to the park to play while she signed me up for school.

And there I ended up meeting Yusuke Urameshi. When I had first met the boy, he seemed fine. Normal spirit energy for a human, a good heart, but a little different from the other kids. It seemed as if none of the other kids wanted him around but one girl around his age, but soon she had to go home. So, I walked over to him and asked if I could play with him. From that day forward, Yusuke and I were inseparable.

That is, until he died.

I was there when it had happened because Keiko asked me to make sure that he didn't get into any trouble and of course I agreed for her sake more than mine. I had just turned my back for a second and the next thing I know is that he's lying in the middle of the street and people were screaming. I remember barging into Koenma's office and demanding that Yusuke would be given a second chance and him cowering in fear and explaining that he would have anyway since they hadn't prepared a place for him yet.

So, then he was brought back to life and I was told that he became a Spirit Detective. I understood that he wouldn't tell me or Keiko about this because I mean, he does still think that I'm just a human.

But we started seeing him less and less because of his recent mission, something about artifacts being stolen from Spirit World. Then with the Rando thing, I had to leave cuz Koenma wanted me in Spirit World that entire day for something and it turned out to be for fuckin' paperwork! So I had to stay the whole day and help the stupid toddler do _his_ work. And then I had to stay for an entire six months because_ Koenma_ thought that Yusuke wasn't ready to know about me being a demon yet. Screw that! And what about the Saint Beasts and rescuing Yukina? Yeah, Koenma somehow got it into his head that I should spend a few days in Spirit World during the whole Saint Beasts thing, and I just got left behind with rescuing Yukina.

And when Yusuke came back to grandma's to train for the Dark Tournament, I had finally convinced Pacifier Breath to let me tell Yusuke the truth about me. He was pretty cool with it after he freaked out for awhile. Ha, his face was priceless!

So we ended up training together and since Yusuke's team needed a fifth fighter, Yusuke asked me if I would do it, and of course it was a 'Hell yeah!'

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a bloodthirsty demon or anything but c'mon, it's been awhile since I've actually fought with someone instead of just training with them. I wanna know my limits and just how strong I am.

Grandma was going to, but as our substitute and she was going to wear a mask over her head and will be known as the Masked Fighter. I was going in my demon form instead of my regular human form. My human and demon form aren't that much different. In both forms, I'm only standing at 5'0 and weigh 99 pounds. I still have dark, silky, slightly layered, periwinkle hair that goes down to my mid-thigh with two small black barrettes on one side to keep it in place, light purple eyes, bangs that fall into my eyes, and toned but petite build. The difference between my demon and human forms are my cat ears and tail, which are both black.

I should probably tell you what kind of demon I am. Well, I'm a cat demon, and from a clan of shadow cats so of course my main power is with shadows. My clan was called the Black Shadow Clan. We were pretty peaceful but if the situation called for it, we could hold our own in a fight but if it were a lower S class or a higher A class, it would be a bit of a problem. When I was a young kitten, probably a few days after I was born, my parents gave me a white gold beaded anklet. I didn't know it back then but it was a sign of royalty in my clan. All it was to me was a special gift from my loving parents and, like the pendant around my neck; I never took it off, it meant that much to me.

So now Yusuke, Genkai, and I were trying to find our way to the ship that will take us to Hanging Neck Island.

"I told you we should've gone right back there, Yusuke!" I yelled at Yusuke, jumping up and hitting him on the head.

"Ow! Dammit, Sayuri! I swear there was a boat to the left!" Yusuke yelled back, rubbing the bump where I had hit him a few seconds ago. He was glaring at me while I exchanged the look.

We were pretty much like siblings, more than ever before, because we now didn't have any secrets from each other, well I might have left out my life before I came to the human world but he didn't ask and it's behind me now. One day I'll tell him though.

_Finally_, we came to the clearing where all the other demons were.

"Hey, wait a minute, sir. Our team still has some stragglers," Kuwabara said to the captain.

"Then we'll have to put a mark on their heads and send out a hit man. Standard tournament rules," the Captain replied, smirking.

"Now, now that's not necessary," Yusuke called out. "Sorry to keep you waiting guys."

"We wouldn't have had to if we had turned right back there," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I thought it was the ocean, dammit!" Yusuke yelled. I punched him in the arm.

"It was a freakin' cliff!" I yelled, getting an anime vein.

"Wha? Geez, you guys! You both nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kuwabara yelled spazzing out.

"These forest hikes wipe me out," Yusuke whined, holding onto a nearby tree for support and flashing a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, you look awful! Oh wait that's just you," Kuwabara said snickering.

"Detective." Someone just about an inch shorter than me and wearing all black, walked up to Yusuke, who was looking at the shorter man curiously. I gasped in surprise when I saw who it was. Hiei. Hm, how'd he get tied up in all of this?

"Yeah, what?" Yusuke asked. Hiei didn't answer and instead started attacking him with his sword while Yusuke dodged.

"Damn Hiei, is this how you say hello to people now?" Yusuke asked when he had caught Hiei's sword with his index finger and his thumb.

"Hn, I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit," Hiei said, sheathing his sword.

"A little bit? I'd say he improved a lot of bits!" Kuwabara yelled in shock.

"Don't be discouraged," A guy with long vibrant-red hair and bright green eyes said. "The fact that you could follow their movements shows you've improved as well."

"I assume those two over there is the final member of our team?" Hiei asked, facing me and Genkai.

"Yeah and I wouldn't be talking Shorty," I said loudly and throwing him a smirk. Hiei glared at me, but it softened into surprise when he realized that it was me talking.

"It's been awhile, Hiei. How in the hell did you get caught up in this?" I asked, smiling softly.

"You mean this little guy over here?" Kuwabara asked, not listening to me or even realizing I was there. "He's even shorter than Hiei! And what's wrong with his face. He looks like a mummy or something."

"Enough of pesky distractions! All aboard!" the Captain yelled. Everyone boarded the ship.

As the ship glided through the waves, Team Urameshi scoped out the others on the deck.

"Shoot. Nothing here but ugly monsters," Kuwabara said. "I thought cruises were supposed to have pretty girls."

"I'm not pretty?" I asked, giving sad eyes. I really did look like I was about to cry.

"No!" Kuwabara yelled. "I meant no pretty girls… that aren't fighters! Yeah, no pretty non-fighting girls!"

"I hope the island isn't as boring as this," Hiei said, standing on the railing.

"We're not on vacation, you know," the red-head said, leaning on the railing and had his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed and smiling a little bit.

"I know, but couldn't they have just given us a place to eat… and some pretty waitresses?" Kuwabara asked. Then he looked like something had just struck him.

"Wait a minute! What're you doing here!" Kuwabara yelled wheeling around to face me, and I was currently sitting on the railing between Hiei and him.

"What's it look like? I'm your fifth fighter!" I said tilting my head to the side slightly in confusion.

"What? But how do you know about this?" Kuwabara asked spazzing out again.

"Idiot. She's a demon, anyone with the slightest amount of common sense could figure that out." Hiei said.

"Hey! Watch it shorty! And how's that possible? Sayuri, didn't you grow up with Urameshi? And how do you know Hiei?" Kuwabara asked turning back to me, and referring back to when we were on land and Hiei and I acknowledged each other as old friends.

"Well, Hiei and I did know each other before I came to live in human world. Yes, I did grow up with Yusuke, cuz Koenma and I agreed that I would be reverted back into an infant so I could grow up and gain a new perspective on humans." I said shrugging.

"Really? Sayuri, just what kind of demon are you?" The red-head asked eyeing me with curiosity and I think suspicion? Something about his gaze didn't settle with me. It was too familiar.

"Cat demon. Who are you? Sorry, but I never got your name." I said cautiously.

"It's alright. My name is Kurama. It's nice to see you again, Sayuri." Kurama said with a polite smile but his eyes held that same cold look as it used to. It was no longer a friendly bright green but cold hard gold. My eyes widened in shock and my grip on the railing tightened till my knuckles turned white.

'_Shit! How in the seven hells did this bastard get here? I thought he was dead?' _I screamed mentally and wishing nothing more than for this to be some nightmare and that I'll wake up soon.

'_He's real, neko. Did you know him?'_ Hiei's voice asked through his mind reading ability.

'_Maybe…' _I replied avoiding thinking about it as much as possible.

In turn, Hiei let out a low growl in annoyance of me not giving a straight answer and proceeded to search through my mind and eventually found it, despite my mental and physical protests.

'_Hn, so that's what you seemed to be running from when we met.' _Hiei remarked, smirking smugly at his win.

"Shut up, shorty!" I snapped and looked away, annoyed with the fire demon beside me.

"Hn." He responded, not very pleased at being called short.

"Alright, mateys. Turn your eyes to the Cap'n's deck," the captain's voice blared over a loud speaker. "It's still going to be quite some time before the ship finds its way to the harbor. So I have a bit of entertainment to keep you from gettin' rowdy."

"Ooh! I knew it! Some dinner and dancing!" Kuwabara said joyfully.

"The preliminary battles of the tournament will be fought here on me ship," the Captain said.

"Say what?" Kuwabara asked in shock.

"A preliminary for the Competition," I said. "Now that we can't go anywhere." the ship started shaking.

"AH! Earthquake!" Kuwabara yelled, freaking out.

"Fool, there can't be earthquakes on the water," Hiei said. A large arena came up from the middle of the ship.

"Now I'll tell it to ya strait," the Captain said. "15 teams have already been chosen for the Dark Tournament. Only one team will get to fight on dry land."

"Hold on, I thought we were the special guests," Kuwabara asked.

"This is way they operate," Hiei explained.

"Get your strongest man and bring him to the arena's port side," the Captain said. "There they'll fight the battle royal. Whoever comes out alive gets their team a ticket to fight on Hanging Neck Island."

"So one big beat down, huh? Guess I'll have to show them the super Kuwabara attack." Some demons started talking, scaring Kuwabara who pointed at Yusuke.

"Hey that's right! You're the one that wants to fight them. I guess as the group leader it is your responsibility." Yusuke didn't respond. "Hey, wake up Urameshi! I said it's the group leader's responsibility."

"Give it a rest, the boy sleeps like the dead. Plus, the training we went through," I said, shuddering at the memories. She turned to the Masked Fighter to her right, who walked towards the arena. "It seems we have a volunteer."

"Good. I'm anxious to see what he can do," Hiei said, as we all watched the Masked Fighter walk into the arena.

"Are you serious? We don't know jack squat about that guy!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "What if he loses and we get booted from the Tournament?"

"If that happens then all we have to do is kill everyone else on the boat before we reach the island. We'll say we're the right team and _no one_ will complain," Hiei said, smirking. I grinned evilly.

"Sounds like fun," I said, and we both exchanged a very evil look, showing each other what we planned to do if that happened.

"Neither of you had many friends growing up, did you?" Kuwabara asked bluntly, and beyond creeped out.

The Masked Fighter faced the demons on the arena. The demons attacked, and she had no place to go. Suddenly, the Masked Fighter unleashed an attack similar to Yusuke's Spirit Gun, knocking every demon that attacked her off the boat.

"Holy crap! He got everyone out there with one blow," Kuwabara yelled, shocked at the display of power.

"I guess that explains why Yusuke can sleep so peacefully on a boat full of demons," Kurama mused and I stiffened, remembering that _he_ was here to.

"I'm sorry to say the 16th Team will be the human one, Yusuke Urameshi's team," the Captain growled grudgingly.

"Good job, little man," Kuwabara said as the Masked Fighter walked back to her team. "Now how about you let us see under those bandages of yours." She pointed behind Kuwabara to the crowd of angry demons that surrounded their team.

"I think they stole my idea," Hiei said, jumping down from the railing.

"We'll have to make them pay dearly for that," I said, hopping down as well.

"Of course," Kurama said, holding a red rose. Team Urameshi, except for Kuwabara jumped up and began killing the demons. I was gracefully dodging punches aimed at me and kicking demons off the boat. I suddenly heard some talking.

"This kill will make me famous." I whipped around to see a demon about to plunge his claws into Yusuke.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. I ran at top speed and kicked the demon off the boat over the railing Yusuke was leaning on, and I landed on said railing.

"No one messes with my bro," I said smirking. I became aware of a shadow behind me, but before I could attack, the shadow was no longer there. Yusuke had punched the demon away.

"Come on! You can't scare me, Grandma! I'll knock you back to your grave!" Yusuke yelled, still throwing punches. "Quit sneaking up on us from behind, you stupid old lady!" Yusuke stopped punching and fell back into a sitting position, still asleep.

I fell off the railing onto my side, laughing my ass off.

"Shut it, kitty," Yusuke muttered in his sleep, making me laugh harder.

"Having fun?" My laughs quieted and I looked up to see Kurama standing above her, holding out his hand. I just stared at it for a moment before getting up myself and avoiding any contact with him. I crossed her arms, sitting on the railing, staring up at the moon. Kurama stood next to me. Dammit, leave me alone! You made my old life a living hell; do _have_ to ruin this one to?

"Still look at the moon, Sayuri," Kurama asked.

"It's one of the few things that don't change even though you're in a completely different world," I replied.

"It is quite beautiful," Kurama said. "So are you."

"Don't even try, Yoko. Wasn't one time enough for you? Or do you have to keep repeating it over and over and putting me through more hell?" I asked giving said demon a hard look. He seemed to flinch at my words and was about to say something but Kuwabara beat him to it.

"Sayuri! Kurama! Come on! You can see the island!" Kuwabara yelled. I grimaced, pressing my cat ears to my head. I swear he yelled like that to make everyone deaf. When they got to the island, they were given room keys to a hotel.

"Are we really staying here?" Kuwabara asked as they walked into the lobby. The humans were all dressed up in gowns and tuxedos. "Wow. Definitely better than the pirate ship."

"My best of the evening, gentlemen, miss," a man said coming up to them and bowing. "The Hotel has been expecting you. Please follow me."

"I've got a bad feeling about the people in here I never trust grown-ups that fancy," Kuwabara said. My ears twitched on my head, picking up different bits of conversations.

"For some reason, I thought they'd be bigger."

"Be nice to them, Caroline. They're about to die."

"This is going to be a very intriguing year."

I glanced back at the humans who just spoke, glaring and making my eyes glow a bright, blood red. They flinched. I turned around again and ran to catch up with the others.

"Stupid humans," I growled. The room they were staying in had 3 rooms connected by a living area. Two rooms with three twin beds.

"I gotta hand it to them, they sure know how to make things pretty," Kuwabara said looking around. "I haven't seen this much rich stuff in my whole life."

"You're evening coffee, lady and gentlemen. Compliments of the Hotel," an attendant said. He placed 6 cups on the table. I sensed a demon enter the room as the attendant left and one of the coffee cups disappeared after everyone took a cup.

"Careful. Those fancy guys might be trying to poison us," Kuwabara said.

"Does that really make sense?" I asked. "Why bring us here to poison us?"

"The organizers want to see us fight. They'll save their murder attempts for later," Hiei said.

"Whatever, I'm sticking with the trusty old aluminum," Kuwabara said, pulling out a can of soda from his bag.

"Why is there only one coffee cup on the table?" Kurama asked, looking down at the single coffee cup on the table.

"That's the one I'm not drinking remember? Duh, we had this conversation," Kuwabara said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Yes, so there should be two. One for you and one for Yusuke," Kurama explained.

"Wow. You think Urameshi can drink in his sleep too?" Kuwabara asked eyeing said guy.

"Check behind me, genius," I said, leaning back and sipping my drink. There was a demon child perched on a cabinet, slurping the coffee. Everyone, but me and Yusuke who was still sleeping, stood up and faced the child.

"How did you get in here?" Kurama asked.

"He must have been hiding in the room before we got in," Kuwabara said decidedly.

"Nope. He came in with the coffee attendant," I explained, rolling my eyes and taking another sip of my coffee.

"Yep. I came in after you got in here. Isn't that what good boys are supposed to do? Oops, I guess I did forget to knock. So you guys are the guests aren't you? You're so lucky," he said. "My name is Rinku by the way and I'm on the Rokuyoukai team you're fighting tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Kuwabara asked.

"I wish I was a guest," Rinku said, balancing on the tea cup. "They don't have to go to the opening ceremonies or meetings about the rules. Guess you don't have to talk about the final round and prizes cause you're going to be dead soon. Somebody told me that the guests would be special, so I got excited. But you guys don't look special at all; maybe I'll even beat you, no hands."

I smiled, setting down my drink and joining my teammates in standing.

"You really think you could beat us with no hands?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a little again. A habit I've always had when I'm curious about something. I do have a soft spot for kids. Rinku turned red for a moment before he nodded.

"Don't you think you're talking too much?" Another demon had entered the room.

"What? Who is he?" Kuwabara asked. "Something's wrong I didn't sense either of them come in."

"Hey there, Zeru. I was just saying howdy-do to our enemies," Rinku said, jumping over to the older demon.

"Enjoy your last night among the living. Let's just say tomorrow you'll strongly resemble your coffee cup," Zeru said. The coffee cup split in half.

"And let's just say, you'll resemble the one Rinku borrowed," I replied coolly. That one shattered into dust. Zeru smirked, looking me over, before he and Rinku left.

"I just missed something," Kuwabara said, completely lost.

"Well then, you have your work cut out for you," I said. "The little one snuck in a while ago and literally stole something from under your noses. Then the older one came in unnoticed as well."

"Well the only thing we can do is get a good night's rest," Kurama said.

It was agreed that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the Masked Fighter would be in one room and then Hiei, Kurama, and I would be in the other room. Before I could protest against the arrangements, I was dragged out by a certain fox boy.

"Dammit, let me go, you bastard!" I yelled, trying and failing to pry his hand from around my arm.

We got to our room and I ran into the bathroom to change as soon as he let go. I put on a gray, v-neck t-shirt that said 'Te Amo' and a pair of black short shorts. I got out and went to bed, trying to ignore the pair of bright green eyes staring at me. After awhile, I soon fell asleep with nightmares of the past and dreading what was to come.

* * *

**So hope you liked it! Next is the first two rounds of the tournament! I'm also gonna give a little more info on Kurama and Sayuri's past together and how come she hates him so much. Anyway please review!**


End file.
